The Road to Maturity, My Wife to be
by hiro9796
Summary: What does it means to be mature? Who shall I married to one day? No one knows until they experience this themselves. This is a story of Hiro's struggles regarding the matter of maturity and also his anxiousness of knowing who will be his future wife. A possible prequel to Danball Senki VS Rockman EXE: The Battle Across Dimension. Please Rate and Review


**This might be or may not fully be the prequel of Danball Senki VS Rockman EXE: The Battle Across Dimensions. By the way, some of the characters are from Ultraman Ace and Superior 8 Ultraman Brothers. I just put them in here because I believe it is appropriate.**

The battle against Mizel had now ended. Every day is in harmony and quite peaceful. Hiro and his friends had went separate ways, enjoying their respective life. Even though his mother, Haruka said that wanted to spend more time with Hiro, she had to go for work again.

Of course, this time is not about her pride as a scientist but to earn money for a living with her son. Unlike before, she will answered her son's phone call regardless if she was busy. If she happened to have miss call, she makes sure to call him back and asks for Hiro's well being.

Today around evening, Hiro is seen strolling around Tokio City alone. He just felt like doing that since everything that he love to do like watching the Senshiman series or playing at the arcade became too boring for him already.

The reason is that he does not want to waste money for the arcade. Next, the Senshiman series became bored because the series did not even have any more continuation for more than a decade already.

The actors/actresses, be it for voice and real action from his favourite shows had taken new roles of different stories now. He tried watching those different shows but found it not interesting since their personalities, roles and attitude of speaking the assigned character are different.

They become rude or speak too loose to others in that particular show, which he found it awful and felt sad. He hated this but in fact, knew that those stars did not act like that on their own because the roles were assigned to them by the managements of that particular show.

Regardless of what other people or the star his/her self said about which one is their best and favourite roles in acting what character, Hiro had his own favourite character acted by those actors/actresses that he prefer to cherish.

Putting that matter asides, he felt a little insecure while walking around the avenues of the city. He did saw children, all younger than him around having LBX battles around him but that was not the one bothering him. It is the teenagers around his age and older.

They were all walking in pairs, each consist of a boy and a girl everywhere like love couples. Some of them were his classmates. He saw that each pair do something like eating ice-creams, shopping and many more stuffs together. Seeing this, the bluenette felt a little jealous and bothered that he is the only walking solely.

Though, he noticed someone familiar among the crowd. It is none other than Hanasaki Ran, who wore a quite attractive dress. _That...Ran-san!_ Hiro shout in his mind excitedly as his body begun running towards the redhead while watching where he is going.

The reason for the sudden movement was because he held feelings of love towards the girl that he knew after getting to know a lot about her. Every time the redhead is there, Hiro felt and acted more like himself a lot. However, his running was brought to a halt when he saw another guy approaches Ran first before him.

Much to his dismay, that guy was someone he knew and it was Haibara Yuuya. "That is...Yuuya-san..." Hiro muttered. He saw Yuuya and Ran then hold each other's hand as they walked away after a brief chat. Hiro's heart is now plugged with lots of negative emotions upon the situation seen in his eyes.

Jealousy, heartbroken, being leftover, just name one. Despite the situation, Hiro still wanted to approach them but could not move his body after noticing Yuuya's current gear. That guy wore something different than before and much cooler.

The bluenette then looked at himself and compared his clothing to Yuuya's. Hiro's dress is way much plain, to be precise. If he were to approach them now, they might look down on him. His heart then tells him that he should go and spy on what those two are going to do instead but his mind said that he must not invade others' privacy.

Thinking of the pros and cons, he decided to stay instead of spying the apparently couple. His heart was already hurt as it is from this sightings and wanted to cry. Should he do the latter, he might regretted more if he see them spending time together or worst those two badmouthing him when he got caught in the act.

He stood there, watching them leave until they are out of sight. The bluenette then wondered and questioned in his thoughts about the couple that he witnessed before. Why Ran would go out on a date with Yuuya? Among all boys she knew, why him and not me?

Is myself not good enough for you to love me? Such questions raised in his head and demanded answers instantly. The bluenette tried to recall anything about himself, Ran, and Yuuya. As far as Hiro remembered, he met Ran first before Yuuya, who came afterwards.

Unlike Hiro and Ran who were beginners in LBX battles, Yuuya had more experiences than them. Ran was chosen to be coached by Yuuya while Hiro was coached by Ban. He still remember during the Angra Texas tournament, Ran was very against in following the rules set by Otacross.

Hiro do know that those two got into a fight but during and after he confronted Ran in the tournament, the redhead have somehow changed a lot. At that time, he could not tell what but now he finally noticed. She must have feelings for Yuuya and possibly vice versa too.

The bluenette then do a self-reflection of himself. He is the same age as Ran and both of them are in deed, younger than Yuuya. Yet, Ran matured very much faster than him until she reaches the same level like Yuuya. He then realised that he might had just became a bit mature recently.

Recalling back about his behaviour before, all Hiro did when he had multiple short breaks during their adventure was either watching Senshiman, playing games, LBX battles, or sleep. He never bothered to step in and learn about what it means to be growing up.

He never understood why his friends never let him join in any outside conversations that was never related in studies, battles or missions. All he knew that his friends, be it from his school or from NICS, with a serious tone full of anger, told him to scram and do not interrupt.

Sometimes, he wondered, why would they turn him away from joining their conversation? Is it because the content was too casual? Is it bad for him to just lend his ears and listen? Is it because they knew something that he does not?

While he heard some of the friends giving their own opinion, why he was prohibited from joining for the same purpose? But now, the answers to those questions all strike into his mind. All those answers in fact are related to maturity.

Because Hiro's level of maturity had not reached the minimum level of the same like his friends, that is why they acted like that. Figuring out about these stuffs makes him feel like a sore loser, outdated and fantasy fanatic. Plus, he doubt that he had matured.

Knowing that now, he is in the zone of regretful for not being mature before. That feeling continue to daunt him and affected his sanity mind, until he noticed that his CCM received a text message notifications.

The bluenette, without any second thought pick up his CCM to check the message. _Mom? What is it?_ Hiro thought the moment he saw a text message that was sent by his mother, Haruka. Without delaying any time, he opened up and read the message which is written below:

 _'Hiro. Today, I felt like eating croquette buns for dinner. Sorry for troubling but do you mind getting those for us both from Hokuto bakery?'_

 **From Haruka**

"Croquette Buns, huh? I guess it's been a while since we get to eat Hokuto-san's handmade breads together" Hiro muttered and replied the message that Haruka sent to him. He replied 'No problem, Mom. I'll go get them for us' in return before taking his leave from the city and headed towards the mentioned bakery.

Hokuto Bakery. The bread, pastries and cake shop is located on the shopping district outside of Tokio City. The owner of this bakery is a successful businessman named Hokuto Seiji and the business was mainly handled by his family and himself.

He is already married to a woman named Yuko and they had a daughter named Nanami. Her daughter is very much older than Hiro that is by a gap of 10 years. When Hiro was young, he usually drop by with his mother to buy breads.

Even when before he met Ban and the others, he did came here everyday too. The owner not only produced scrumptious breads and cakes, he is generous as well. Plus, the price for the breads and cakes he produced is reasonable and affordable.

As far as Hiro remembered, this bakery will always deliver a portion of those breads and cakes to the orphanage or the poor ones everyday at a certain time for free. The customers that had went to his bakery knew and respect this noble act.

He did told the reason for doing this noble act was to make the children who never had real parents to love and people struggling to gain money for a living be happy and continue living without fear.

One of the customers, who was a gourmet did question why would he gave away an amount of foods free of charge when the cost for producing all of them will obviously had the business bankrupt on the long run?

Seiji told the gourmet that one would not lose anything by donating their own valuables and business is not all about getting profit. It is also to remind himself as a successful businessman and human being that he needed to contribute something to the society on his own will. In addition, he used to be one of those unfortunate human beings.

Since Hiro dropped by very often during little, the owner and his family began to know and remember him and his mother as one of the regular customers. They do ask about their well-being from time to time they drop by and surprisingly, they gave the Oozora family some extra of their other baked foods for free.

When Haruka was about to be transferred for working oversea, she approached Seiji and asked him a favour. The favour is that she wanted the bakery to provide Hiro some breads for his recess time as lunch (literally) when he goes to school. Seiji does not mind and accepted the request.

Everyday, some days before and after Haruka went to work oversea, Seiji provided some breads or cakes for Hiro on early mornings when he drop by before going for school. Hiro makes sure that he wake up early so that he can drop by as soon as possible and arrive to school on time.

Sometimes, he gives the bluenette a sample when he and his family recently invented a new recipe and asked for the feedback. Of course, Hiro was honest to tell how the sample really tastes like and polite to critic in a nice way for the bakery to improve their recipe.

After remembering about the details of that business, Hiro had finally arrived to the mentioned bakery. Luckily for him, the shop is up and running. It is not even closing time either so he entered inside the bakery.

Upon entering, he was very surprised as the bakery had changed drastically. It has been renovated with the walls having different paintings while the shop was decorated anew. But what is more surprising is that there were more choices for the breads, pastries and cakes.

Hiro recognised a few of them since he had been the product tester for those. All those food were now arranged quite neat and he did noticed some of them needs assistance from the workers there. "Amazing..." Hiro muttered in awe while glancing around.

Though he did not notice anything until Seiji's daughter, Nanami approached him. "Welcome, Hiro-kun" Nanami greeted and the bluenette snapped back into reality upon being called. "Good evening, Nanami-san. It's been a while" Hiro replied. "Yes, it is. What would you like for today?" Nanami asked.

"Do you make croquette buns for today?" Hiro asked. "Yes, we did. Today, we got a special offer. If you buy 3, then you can get one extra for free" Nanami informed. "Then I'll take the given offer, please" Hiro requested. "Yes, as you wished. I'll go get them" Nanami told him.

Then the daughter of Seiji and Yuko went to get the breads that Hiro requested. As for the bluenette, he had just noticed that he was the only customer at that time. Though, his thoughts was haunted again with sadness when he suddenly remember what he just saw today before coming here.

His mind snapped when Nanami came to him after she packed the croquette buns Hiro requested and the latter made his payment when being told to. "Oh, Hiro, huh? Your mother want to eat croquette buns for today?" a male voice asked the moment Hiro finished paying his food.

The bluenette instantly turned to the direction of the voice, only to find that it belongs to Hokuto Seiji, the bakery's owner. He was with his wife, Yuko. "Yes. Good evening, Seiji-san, Yuko-san" Hiro greeted and nodded.

"Welcome, Hiro-kun. It's been a while since you drop by" Yuko remarked. "What happened? Protecting the peace of this world?" Seiji guessed. "Well, something like that" Hiro answered.

"Wait, how did you know something like that?" he asked and his expression changed after realising something was off with Seiji's statement. "How? Didn't you appeared in the broadcast before, remember?" Nanami reminded.

"Oh, yeah. I did" Hiro confirmed after he managed to recall and scratch his head embarrassingly. "Did everyone watched?" he asked. "Of course. We were surprised upon seeing that broadcast" Seiji remarked.

"Come to think of it, how was the business?" Hiro asked. "About that, we suffered a lot when Mizel invaded Japan. We had no choice but to close the shop during those times. We even had to delay the deliveries for the poor and orphans" Yuko answered.

"I see. That's regrettably unfortunate" Hiro replied sadly. "But thanks to you for saving this world, we managed to continue this business again" said Seiji. "Thank you very much" Nanami thanked.

"No, I didn't do it alone. Because my friends were there as well that this world was saved" Hiro corrected. His tone and expression sounds so pessimistic that the Hokuto family obviously noticed this. They can tell he had some problem.

"What's wrong, Hiro? Feeling leftover for being the last one among your friends to mature? Or heartbroken because someone you like is going out with someone else?" Seiji asked. The questions or more correct guessing that were raised towards the bluenette is right on the dot and he panicked.

"No, I..." Hiro stutteringly and panicky tried to deny. "Your face told all about it, no matter how much you tried to deny" Yuko remarked and Hiro surrendered reluctantly. "Is it true?" Nanami asked. "Yes..." Hiro muttered.

"I used to be like that before so I understand your problem well" Seiji stated. "But don't worry so much about it. You'll understand what it means to be mature soon" Yuko assured him. "And found your true love" Nanami added.

"Keep this in mind whenever you're feeling down. The important thing is don't give up until the end, no matter how hard the circumstances and even if there's only a slightest hope. You just need to have faith. The strength of faith will become your courage and by having a heart like that, you can make the impossible possible" Seiji advised.

"Strength of faith become courage?" Hiro echoed blurredly like he never heard about that. "What? Didn't you and your friends save this world with this to be kept in mind?" Seiji asked.

"Yes, we did but I never heard the never give up, faith, and courage motivation to be expressed in that way. To be honest, it's like a brand new quote worth remembering" Hiro admitted. "I see...then better not forget it" Nanami reminded.

"I will. Then, I'll take my leave" Hiro requested. "Hold it" Seiji ordered and Hiro subconsciously did as he was told. Then the bluenette saw the owner pick up a paper bag and inserted a few kind of pastries, bread and cakes into it before approaching the former.

"Here! All in this bag are on the house" said Seiji as he handed over the packaging consist of the food he picked up just now to the bluenette, much to the latter's surprise. "Are you sure?" Hiro asked as he reluctantly accepted the offer, confused why would Seiji would gave the bluenette. "This might be too much to be given free of charge"

The owner chuckled amusingly when he heard such comment. "Those breads I just gave you are the finalised products of the samples that we asked you to test them. By improving the recipes based on your feedbacks, we were able to get back into business faster than we expected. This is the least we could do for one of our customers who helped in our business and saved the world" Seiji pointed out.

"I see... Thank you very much!" Hiro thanked. "I'll take my leave then" he said before leaving the bakery.

Sometimes later...

Hiro had arrived to his home at the apartment. Luckily for him, Haruka returned early and she was there by the time he arrived. His mother was quite surprised when she saw her son brought a bunch of food back home.

Hiro told her that the extras were finalised products of the samples he tested on. Seiji gave them as a gratitude for helping out the business and saving the world. Without any delay, the mother and son began enjoying the croquette buns and also the free foods given by Seiji at the dining table.

Surprisingly, both of them had quite a large appetite at that moment that they managed to finish a lot of the free foods after eating the croquette buns. Though, they did not ate some of the breads since both of them were already full.

Therefore, Hiro store those remaining free food in the fridge before sitting at the table. "Wow, today's dinner really packed a punch" Haruka commented. "Hokuto-san and his family really made them well. I guess no wonder they are specialists for producing tasty breads"

"Some of the samples given to me were too sweet or a bit nausea when I taste them so I gave the feedback. The ones that we ate are actually much better than the samples" Hiro remarked.

"Well, I guess they had benefits for having you to test the samples" Haruka remarked. Without further due, Hiro asked, "Hey, Mom. Do you think that I'm still a kid and haven't mature at all?" His mother raised her brows when her son suddenly asked that question.

"What's with that sudden question? Did anything happen?" Haruka inquired. "You see...I just realised that my friends began to behave differently, now, and even before and after I met Mom in the tanker, Future Hope. I just...felt uneasy with the way some of everyone treated me and also the fact I'm being called immature" Hiro confessed.

"I see... so you're worried that people still think you're childish and haven't even learn to grow up" Haruka deduced. "Yes" Hiro confirmed. "What do you think I should do, Mom?" he asked. "From my point of view, I think I just like the way you are, Hiro. So no need to worry much" Haruka suggested.

"But...what if they still call me a brat?" Hiro asked panicky. "Those people who still would said such things haven't grasp the true meaning of maturity" Haruka remarked. "The true meaning of maturity? How do Mom define mature?" Hiro asked intriguingly.

"I do know one thing about being mature. It doesn't have anything to do with age. Just because you are born earlier by a gap of days, months or years and called yourself an adult doesn't mean you are matured. Sometimes children acted more maturely than those who so called themselves adults. The main point here is that maturity comes with experience and was based on our attitudes" Haruka explained.

"Attitude?" Hiro echoed. "Yes. Being mature means you have to behave properly in the right time and place and don't treat people in the wrong way due to their incapability. Control your emotions and don't lose temper so easily. If you have something you are not satisfied with that person, you should convey that feeling in a proper way. Thinking critically about what action should be done in a troublesome situation is also part of maturity" Haruka continued.

"Does that mean, I have to stop watching Senshiman to be mature?" Hiro deduced. "To other people's view, maybe yes but for me, it is not necessary to stop watching for good. If that show gave you the spirits to face reality, then don't stop watching it. However, don't waste so much time on doing that. Because entertainment is not everything. There are other things you need to look into like what you want to do in the future. Whatever it is, you decide your own life, Hiro. Live in a life you believe in" Haruka advised.

"All right, thank you very much, Mom" Hiro thanked. Then his mother, Haruka stood up from the chair and leave. "I'm going to sleep now, Good night" said Haruka. "Sweet dreams" Hiro wished and his mother went to the bathroom.

Later...

Hiro took his bath, brushes his teeth and went to his bed for lying down. _Oh no! I forgot to tell and ask advices from Mom that I hold feelings for Ran-san._ Hiro recalled a few moments after he lied down on the bed. _Never mind..._ He changed his mind before closing his eye balls. _I'll ask about this tomorrow._

Later, after Hiro had fully became unconscious...

His soul now wonder in a different world, that is the realm of dreams. Of course, obviously no one will have the same dream as him. If they do, it might had been fate. Hiro's soul, taking the form of himself and in his usual outfit is now standing in the middle of a park near Tokio City.

The city is somehow different, it looks a little futuristic rather than the one Hiro know. The bluenette himself realised this obvious surrounding and was left stunned. _This is Tokio City? It looks advanced..._ Hiro stated in his thoughts.

Without even knowing, he just started walking on his own wondering into the city. There, he saw many people, wearing the latest fashion dresses and clothes. But what surprises him more is that the people uses smart phone type CCMs instead of the old fashion one. "Amazing..." Hiro muttered when he glanced at the crowd.

Anyway, that is not the point he wanted to know and the bluenette asked a random woman among the people around about something. "Excuse me, miss. May I know what is today's date?" Hiro asked. "Today's date is 29th January 2069" the woman answered. "I see, thank you" Hiro thanked and the woman take her leave.

"Year 2069...That means I'm about 31 years old in this year" Hiro muttered. _31? Then I should had married to someone in this era._ He thought when including the possibilities of himself. _But to whom do I married? No, more importantly whom did Ran married to?_

His thoughts were instantly interrupted when he saw a familiar figure coming some distance ahead of him. The figure was an adult woman, which Hiro recognised her very well. She is Hanasaki Ran. Upon seeing Ran, Hiro's eyes melted, his heart skips a beat, and he felt like he is in heavens.

Even though she looks older than the last time he saw her, Ran had grown into a beautiful woman. Her yellow neon eyes is as beautiful as a diamond. Her pink-red dress that she is wearing currently looks good on her too.

Her hairstyle changed too, which she does not tied her hair but let it fall over her back and shoulders. For Hiro, Ran is the second most beautiful woman in the world, next to his mother, Haruka. Not only she got good looks, she is a tough but kind girl.

For guys whose personalities are mainly genial and childish like Hiro, she is just the right partner to balance out and be in that particular household. Those kind of guys are really fortunate to have her as their wife. He really just wish that he is that lucky guy.

As much as he likes to gaze Ran the whole day and meet her, someone else approaches the redhead. Again, just like how he experienced today, it was an adult Haibara Yuuya, his friend and indeed a rival for Ran's affection.

Ignoring the way he dressed up similar to Yagami Eiji, Yuuya had his hair tied in a similar way Ran used to tie her hair when she was younger. To make things worse, Hiro saw Yuuya is holding a baby, presumably a baby boy that resembles much like Yuuya.

Then Ran picks up the baby boy from Yuuya after a short chat and carried him on her arms before she puts on a gentle smile. Upon seeing this act, Hiro's heart fell apart, his eyes slowly shed tears, his emotion is already unstable and just angers of heartbroken.

He could only guess that the mother who carried the baby boy in her belly for 36 weeks after being impregnated could only be Ran, and Yuuya is her husband. Heartbroken yet happy for Ran's happiness, Hiro turned and walked away, not even turning back.

The bluenette does not even know where he is going or where to go, anywhere can be as long as there will be no one seeing him cry. Hiro did arrived to somewhere secluded that is at an old shopping district where there is very few shops opened.

He is sitting with his knees wrapped by his arms while leaning a bit of his body against the wall. The bluenette can be heard weeping due to what he experienced today. In the real world, he saw Yuuya and Ran went out for a date. Just a while ago, he saw those two apparently are now husband and wife, with a son.

He knew the fact he is currently dreaming but the bluenette could not help and doubt while feeling that this dream might soon be reality. It is just a matter of time for him to see this once again and he could not change anything when this moment arrived.

Curses this and that, why does he gets hurt in this virtual, non-realistic and maybe mirage world? He got hurt enough already for today in the real world and now he had to experience it again. Does the dream world is really cruel and hates Hiro that much, in which he must dream something torturing like this?

Regardless, he just wanted to wake up of this nightmare and hug his mother, Haruka. Right now, he wanted Haruka to comfort his suffering heart and sleep together with her, as mother and son. Still for some reason, no matter how hard he tried, Hiro could not woke himself up and moved his real body.

His heart and mind are now clouded with despair. Hiro could not think properly and he just wish that he would be out of this misery. While being filled with despair, the bluenette never realised what is around him. He did not know that he sat near to Hokuto bakery whose shop had a different design.

Plus, he did not noticed that there is young girl who is indeed younger than him came out from the same bakery, carrying a paper bag of breads or cakes. The young girl wore a blue dress overall and she looks identical to a young Ran. Except her eyes are dark brown, her hair is blue and her skin tone is the same as Hiro.

The young girl noticed the depressed, weeping Hiro upon exiting the bakery and quickly approached him. She puts on the paper bag filled with breads or cakes besides her.

"Oni-chan, what are you doing here all alone?" the girl asked. "Please...leave me alone. I am sad right now" Hiro requested politely, not even looking at the girl. He do know that the one talking to him was a young girl due to how she spoke to him.

"I can't do that. Dad and Mom told me that if there is someone in trouble, I must not ignore them without even helping or asked what's bothering them" the girl declared. "Don't. I could have been one of the bad guys who do bad things to others. You might regret helping if that person do harm to you in return. You might even get kidnapped" Hiro warned. "Plus, there are times you cannot help them even if you want to"

"But I rather regret try helping others than not even helping them" the girl protested. "Plus, Oni-chan doesn't look like a bad guy to me. I believe that" she stated. Hearing this makes Hiro flinched and had his face to look at the girl talking to him. His mouth gaped when he saw the girl's face.

She reminds him of Ran and also his mother. He stared at her with a depressed, shocking face. "Come on. Don't make that face" said the girl. Then she placed her hands on Hiro's cheek.

"When you're scared or sad, a smile will give you courage" she stated and gently make the Hiro to put on a smile on his face. She also smiled at the depressed bluenette and chuckled cheerfully. "That's why 'Smile, Smile'!"

Seeing the girl's cheerful, pure grin and chuckled reminds him of Ran and his mother. The doubts in his hearts slowly faded by this girl's smile and also words of motivation. As a response, Hiro smiled back to this girl on his own. The girl seems happy when Hiro was happy.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to remember that" Hiro vowed. The girl soon let go of her hands from his cheek. "I'm Hiro. What's your name?" he asked after telling his name. "Wow. You got the same name as my Dad and your name is part of me" the girl remarked.

"My name Hiromi. Oozora Hiromi" she introduced herself. Hearing the girl having the same surname makes Hiro stunned and wondered in his thoughts. "Hiromi!" a male voice cried out the girl's name, which had their attentions.

"Whose voice is that?" Hiro asked. "It's Rantaro Ni-chan! He's my big brother" Hiromi answered as she picks up the paper bag filled with breads and stood up. "I better get going now" she told Hiro. "All right, take care" Hiro advised and Hiromi nodded understandably.

Though before she leaves, Hiromi took one of the breads inside her paper bag and gave it to Hiro. "Here, I got this one for free from this bakery here. Be sure to finish it, Oni-chan. don't forget to 'Smile, Smile'!" Hiromi reminded.

"All right, I will. Thank you very much" Hiro thanked as he gladly accepted the food she gave. Afterwards, the girl that looks like Ran takes her leave. Hiro, while holding the bread in his right hand watched Hiromi as she left.

Though something unexpected happened and Hiro was left astounded. He saw Hiromi reunited and talked to a young boy that looks identical to Hiro himself. The only exceptions to the boy are his eyes were neon yellow, his skin tone is the same as Ran and his hair colour is cherry instead of blue.

His hair got a pointy hook that is similar to Hiro. He wore a completely long sleeve red shirt with white pants. Then, Hiro deduced that redhead boy must be Rantaro, the one Hiromi was referring to. He saw them chatting briefly before their parents came to fetch them.

Once again, Hiro is completely astonished when he learn who are the parents for Hiromi and Rantaro. Their parents are the same Ran that Hiro just encounter indirectly awhile ago and also an adult Hiro. The adult Hiro looks very much different and like Hiromi, he wore blue clothing overall.

The present Hiro then saw Hiromi hugged her mother and father. In fact, he did heard that both Hiromi and Rantaro called the adult Hiro and Ran, 'Dad' and 'Mom' respectively. Afterwards, Hiromi and her family left the district.

The present Hiro is no longer depressed but happy now. He is in fact astonished and glad to know that his wife in the future is Ran. Though what surprises him more is that his own future daughter was the one who cheered him up.

In addition, he just realised and recognised that the bread Hiromi gave to him was produced by Hokuto bakery. The same but newly decorated bakery is near to where he stood now. "Thank you, Mom, everyone and even you, Hiromi. I'll be sure to remember your advices" Hiro thanked indirectly before consuming the given bread.

Happy knowing that what his future shall be, his soul return to his host and Hiro soon woke up from bed. Looking at the time, it was already morning and Hiro gets up for performing what he is supposed to do. Haruka noticed that Hiro seems a bit different but did not mind much.

In fact, she is happy because her happiness is her son's happiness. Regardless, Hiro started a new day with the advices that he received from Haruka, Hiromi, together with Seiji and his family. He is confident to face whatever that comes at him.

 **It's been a while since I last updated but unfortunately life is never free. We are always busy. The lecturers gave me and my friends tons of assignments to be done for Chinese New Year holiday.**


End file.
